Esconder
by Ai-no-Hana
Summary: A Sala Precisa é um lugar feito para esconder; o que entra, fica e tira-lo de lá pode causar problemas. Assim como a lua, que guarda segredos de poetas apaixonados, a Sala Precisa fará seu trabalho e ocultará o inesperado.


Esconder

**Sinopse: **A Sala Precisa é um lugar feito para esconder; o que entra, fica e tira-lo de lá pode causar problemas. Assim como a lua, que guarda segredos de poetas apaixonados, a Sala Precisa fará seu trabalho e ocultará o inesperado.

A lua encontrava-se imponente no centro do céu, cheia e brilhante; iluminando as sombras da noite e todos aqueles que possuíam a escuridão no coração.

Os passos vagarosos ecoavam pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo e os miados da Madame Nora acompanhando seu dono na inspeção noturna também eram ouvidos. Cabia a ele se certificar que nenhum aluno estivesse fora dos dormitórios após o toque de recolher.

Argus não era tão bom assim em seu trabalho.

No quinto ano, quando Dolores Umbridge tomou o lugar de diretora de Hogwarts, foi-se formada a Armada de Dumbledore e com ela houve a descoberta da Sala Precisa.

Agora, no sexto ano, quando todos achavam que ela já não era mais utilizada, o jovem loiro agia à surdina. E, driblando Filch todos os dias — sem nenhuma dificuldade —, ele entrava naquela sala para por em pratica seu plano, a mando do Lorde das Trevas.

Se ele tinha orgulho de agora ser um Comensal da Morte? Bem, ele não teve escolha, mas para todos os efeitos aquela era sua maior honra. Então vamos guardar esse segredinho, por enquanto.

Draco Malfoy, que de bobo tinha tudo, porém às vezes conseguia ser esperto, notou logo de cara como o Santo Potter o seguia todas as noites desde que chegaram a escola.

Achava curiosa e até gostava dessa obsessão que o moreno tinha adquirido por si, algo que estava claro até para o tapado do Longbottom. Então, divertindo-se com a situação, Draco sempre deixava o gryffindor ficar perto suficiente e então sumia, causando frustração no inimigo.

Severus já o havia alertado que aquela aproximação toda iria causar problemas para ele, aquela confiança toda estragaria os planos do Lorde e levaria Draco e sua família para o mais fundo poço. Disse que não deveria deixar-se levar por sentimentos que só o causariam sofrimento.

Porém, o que Snape não sabia, era que no fundo o loiro queria que fosse descoberto. Que Harry o impedisse de completar aquela missão que nunca quis aceitar, mas que por culpa do pai e pelo bem de sua mãe, deveria cumprir.

Matar Dumbledore, deixar Bellatrix e outros Comensais entrarem na escola. Não queria fazer isso, realmente não queria. Contudo, era um bom ator — ou ao menos pensava que era — e fingia divinamente que seu maior desejo era acabar com tudo.

Em uma das muitas noites que o slytherin saia na calada da noite para ir até a Sala Precisa, sendo seguido de perto pelo Potter (que poderia não ser visto, mas Draco sentia sua presença), não o despistou.  
Entrou na Sala e caminhando a passos lentos, estancou em um canto qualquer. Tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e deixou sua voz aveludada ecoar pelo local:

— Sei que me segue, Potter. Deveria ser mais cuidadoso. — Falou encarando aquele pedaço de madeira que o havia escolhido.

Durante um tempo o silêncio predominou então o barulho da Capa da Invisibilidade caindo ao chão fez Draco olhar para trás, encarando os orbes esverdeados do inimigo.

— O que está aprontando, Malfoy? — Indagou contendo a raiva na voz.

— Me segue há tanto tempo e não sabe o que faço? — Retrucou se aproximando, com uma das mãos no bolso e o olhando nos olhos, esperando que por algum milagre o Eleito visse o quanto ele estava desesperado. — Pelo visto, pensar é algo que somente a sangue-ruim faz. — Debochou.

Tentou não mostrar surpresa alguma quando Harry se jogou contra ele, o segurando pelo colarinho o olhando de baixo, visto que o moreno era alguns centímetros mais baixo.

— Escuta aqui, seu comensalzinho maldito, não ouse falar de Hermione desse modo. — Viu Draco soltar um risinho debochado e prensou-o contra uma pilha de tralha, que estremeceu um pouco e deixou alguns objetos caírem.

— Finalmente deixando a cobra sair para passear, Potter? — Brincou sério.

Seus rostos estavam muito perto um do outro, as respirações se misturavam — a de Harry mais agitada, enquanto a de Draco continuava calma. O verde refletindo no cinza; o ódio ofuscando o desespero.

Então, inesperadamente, Draco tirou a mão que estava no bolso e, levantando-a letamente, tocou no rosto carrancudo do Potter. Seus orbes mostrando o quanto ele estava vazio por dentro.

— O que está fazendo, Malfoy? — Interpelou em um quase sussurro, soltando o aperto e se afastando minimamente.

— Você sempre salva a todos. — Começou, sem tirar os olhos dos de Harry. — Me diga Harry, você seria capaz de salvar quem já está na escuridão?

A pergunta o deixou aturdido, ficou encarando o garoto a sua frente sem saber o que fazer. Sua bochecha começava a formigar, onde a mão fria do loiro continuava a toca-lo.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, pela primeira vez querendo saber como o outro se sentia, não o que ele fazia.

Um suspiro resignado escapou dos lábios pálidos do mais alto, abaixou a mão e voltou a coloca-la no bolso.

— Impossível isso acontecer. Uma vez dentro da escuridão, ninguém consegue sair.

— Está enganado! — Praticamente gritou. — Se quiser sair, saía.

— Não há essa opção, Potter. Nem todos têm esse poder de escolher. — Voltou a virar de costas para o moreno.

— Draco... — Ia falar algo, mas a frase morreu em sua garganta. Estendeu o braço para tocar o jovem a sua frente, mas parou.

— Esse lugar foi feito para esconder coisas e achar outras. — Harry o olhou interessado no que ele falava. — Tenho algo para esconder aqui.

Virou-se novamente para aquele que o considera um inimigo. Deu dois passos em direção a ele e, dando uma pequena pausa para ver se aquela coragem súbita fosse embora antes que fizesse uma loucura, colou seus lábios ao dele.

Apenas um leve roçar, que durou meio minuto e fez Harry se assustar.

— Não deixe isso sair daqui, Potter. — Pediu, caminhando em direção à saída.

Depois de um tempo, ao sair do transe que entrou com aquela situação toda, um Harry confuso e corado saiu, disposto a deixar a Sala Precisa fazer seu trabalho e esconder aquilo que Draco queria ocultar.


End file.
